Nerissa (nerrISSuh) - name - def Sea nymph, ety Greek
by Magicalghostgirl
Summary: Meet Nerissa Kells. An average girl, she wishes her book were true. She would do anything to have the perfect parents. She soon discovers it's based on truth. As Nerissa realizes that she is in fact a demigod. She also realizes that her new life isn't all fun, games, and quests. When she discovers her godly parent, her fellow campers go from kind and curious to hostile and rude. AU
1. The World I Know is a Lie

_Hi everyone! First Percy Jackson fanfiction, I'm excited! This one is pretty fun! As of right now, I have seven chapters done, so I will try to update every weekend. Anyone who has read my Danny Phantom stories will know I am not very consistent, but I do my best. Anywho, this will be an AU, Percy Jackson is simply a story in this but his world is true. Nerissa is the main character._

_Alright! Chapter one! _

_This chapter is about six pages in Google docs, which is my average for the coming chapters. This chapter moves pretty fast, especially since in my stories the first few chapters tend to be random fluffy filler stuff. In other words, this is the complete opposite of my normal beginnings. Anywho, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing series of Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. I love this guy! **_

* * *

**Chapter One: The World I Know is a Lie**

* * *

I set the book down with a sigh. Staring up at my ceiling, I found myself wishing that all of this was true, that maybe I really did have a father out there that really cared about me. The kid in my book, Percy, didn't seem to think his father cared about him, but to me, it was obvious that he did care. Percy thought that his father hadn't wanted him to be born, which wasn't unreasonable considering how Poseidon had said it, but he hadn't meant it like that. He had been saying he was sorry that he had brought Percy into a world like this, full of monsters, cruel fates, pain... I would love to have a father like that. My own mother and father hadn't cared in the slightest. One day, when I was really young, not a month old, he had simply left. He had run away with my mother, leaving my aunt unmarried, poor, and with a child only days old that wasn't even her own, but they couldn't send her a simple childcare check every once in a while. My aunt had made do, moving in with her parents, but still. Life as an ADHD girl without parents was hard.

Glancing at the clock on my nightstand, I stood from the bed to go to dinner. Straightening my black t-shirt and making sure the pearl bracelet my aunt, June Kells, had given me a few years back was still on, I made my way down the stairs.

* * *

The next day was the last day of school. This day wasn't to me what it was to others. To everyone else in the school, the last day was freedom. Everyone was always excited, talking about summer plans, old friends they would be seeing again, visits to the beach, plane flights to distant vacationing spots. To me, however, the last day of school was anything but that. My family never went anywhere, and I didn't have any friends to hang out with over summer. School was what I really enjoyed, it was my true escape. Away from my hectic family of two crazy grandparents and a controlling aunt, I could sit in the library all day, or join some fellow peers in the many clubs the school offered. Summer was just another three months locked in an old house.

Finishing my day sluggishly, I said good-bye to my teachers, the ones I had known for three years, the ones I would be leaving for high school. Collecting the last of my things and dropping my finished book off in the library, I started the long walk home, bumping past an unfamiliar kid on my way out the door.

"Sorry," I muttered to him, continuing on my way.

Entering my house, I set my things down by the door before heading into the dining room where my mother was.

"Nerissa! Welcome home, honey!" My aunt gave me a quick hug, frowning. "Nerissa, where's your pearl bracelet?"

"What?" I looked down at my wrist. "Huh. Must've been when I bumped into that kid."

June's face paled. "Nerissa, go pack some clothes."

"Why?"

"We're going on a road trip."

* * *

No matter how much I asked about the sudden change of plans, June wouldn't tell me what was going on. So, giving up, I went up to my room to pack.

Digging in my closet for a duffel bag-_I know it's in here somewhere_-I heard a strange clanking. It sounded like metal against metal. Slowly, I looked up. Right into the beady eyes of a metal bird. Just as it opened its beak to caw, I stumbled back screaming. Slamming the door, I raced back downstairs.

"J-June!" I got out, panting. "There's a metal bird! In my room!"

"Stymphalian Birds," she said grimly. "He was right. This couldn't last forever. Come on!" June grabbed my arm, pulling me out to the car. "Get in! Time to go!"

"But what-"

"We have to leave now!"

I hopped in the little blue car, staring at her in bewilderment. She started up the engine, and in no time at all, we were driving through the traffic as fast as we could. "June, can't you explain what's going on? What was that bird? Who said what couldn't last forever? And where are we going?!"

She gave a little sigh, slightly loosening her grip on the steering wheel. "I can't explain everything, Nerissa. But I can tell you that that bird was a monster. A stymphalian bird. Normally they travel in flocks, so I guess we got lucky."

"But why was it in my closet?"

"It was probably following your scent. If you had your bracelet, it wouldn't have been able to find you."

"My bracelet? What does that have to do with it?"

She glanced at me fearfully, as if making sure I was still sitting in the car next to her. "Those pearls weren't just a gift from me. They were from your father."

I froze. My father? June never talked about my father. I knew practically nothing about him, besides what my grandparents had told me.

As if she knew what I was thinking, June smiled a sad little smile. "Don't pay any attention to what Grandma told you. She never did like your father." She sighed, as if reliving old memories of the times she had with my parents. "Your dad went by the name Don. He was amazing, and would have been a great father. But he couldn't stay with you. Too many family complications, and when he left, your mother followed. She really loved that man. I don't think they realized when I first figured out who he really was, but they really did care for you. The pearls were a gift to protect you. He said they wouldn't help forever, but long enough. I was selfish. I wanted to believe that they _would_ last forever, that you would always be safe with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked again, fearfully this time. By this time we had reached the country, and we were zooming past meadows and farms. June opened her mouth... But nothing came out as her eyes widened and she slammed on the brakes. I looked in the direction she had just in time to spot a cloud of glittering birds attach to the car. "June?" I said nervously. "You were right about them traveling in flocks."

"Nerissa, you know the books I told you not to read?"

"The Percy Jackson ones? What about them?"

"I'm assuming you read them anyways?" She continued when I nodded. "They're true."

"Alright... Then how do we get rid of these?"

"Don't you know?"

"No, I only read the first one!" I said in a panicky voice, jumping when a beak screeched against my window. "I didn't have time to get the next one!"

"Then we'll have to wing it!" June said, more excited than I'd ever seen her before. She stepped on the gas, the car jerking forward and throwing a few birds off. "We're almost there..."

"Where?" I asked.

"Camp, of course. Nerissa, after all that I've told you, do you still seriously think that your dad is mortal?" She said, looking at me seriously.

I just sat there. I had a dad. He might actually care about me. Then a chilling thought came to me. _The world I know is a lie._

My aunt drove like a mad woman, but the birds who had stayed hooked to the car after the first acceleration weren't coming off anytime soon. Their razor sharp beaks gouged the surface of the blue car and scratched the windows, at the same time creating horrendous noises that often had me clenching my ears. Finally, the car slid to a stop.

"You have to go, Nerissa. Past the gate there, and keep walking. If you see anyone, tell them you need to speak to Chiron. Tell him what happened, he can explain more fully than I was able to."

I stared at her. I could tell that she had been planning this for a while, no matter how much she hadn't wanted it to happen. "What about you? And the birds?"

"They don't want me and they can't get past the gate. Remember your book."

I wasn't so sure about that, but I nodded, took a deep breath, and bolted out of the car. The birds screeched when they noticed me and rose as one from the vehicle. I ran as fast as I could towards the gate, hoping my aunt was right. I could hear the clanging as the birds flew, their bronze feathers hitting each other. Vaulting over the gate - how the _heck _did I do that? - I turned back in time to see June drive away and the stymphalian birds hit an invisible shield right in front of me.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding and continued walking down the hill. By now it was about seven and the campers below were obviously getting ready for dinner around the fire I remember being described in the books. I took a deep breath and froze when I heard a silent click in the trees beside me. Turning slowly, I found myself looking straight at an arrow aimed at my face.

"Who are you?" A girl's voice came from behind the arrow and I followed it to the owner. She looked about my height, but that was where the similarities stopped. Her hair was a straight chocolate brown, where mine was a wavy black and her brown eyes were definitely not my deep green.

"I- My name is Nerissa Kells. I have to talk to Chiron.

"You can't just walk in here uninvited and hope to talk to Chiron. You could be some mortal who can see through the mist and followed the clues in some books. Or some really lost pizza delivery woman," she added as an afterthought.

"But I'm not!" I argued. "My aunt and I were just attacked by metal birds and she told me to ask for Chiron." She looked at me suspiciously, but while she couldn't prove my story was true, she also couldn't prove it false.

"Fine. Follow me." The girl led me down the rest of the hill and up to a huge white building. "Chiron!" She exclaimed when the door opened before we had gotten near it. Standing in the doorway was a tall person. He was obviously a centaur: from the waist down, he had a pure white horse body, hooves, tail, and all.

"Nisha! What are you doing here? It is almost dinner time."

Nisha nodded. "I know. But I was up on the hill and this girl showed up."

"Ah yes. I was expecting her," he said. "Though not so soon. Nisha, you may go to dinner. Tell Mr. D that I will be there later." She strode away, leaving me with the centaur. "I am going to assume you are Nerissa?"

I nodded, following him into the white house. Chiron motioned for me to sit at a table and I complied, watching curiously as he folded his hindquarters into a box. Soon he looked like a normal man in a wheelchair.

"I am sure you are wondering how I know who you are?"

"Yes."

"Your aunt sent a message ahead, dear. She didn't have enough time to explain, but she said you could some."

And so I told him everything, starting with the boy I had bumped into and ending with getting here.

Chiron sat silently as I finished my short tale. "That is interesting. You had a bracelet that hid your scent, you say?"

"That's what my aunt told me."

"Hmm... And you have read the Percy Jackson books, correct?"

"The first one," I replied.

"There's only one good thing to come of those. We rarely have to show the orientation films anymore and there are much less panic attacks."

"Chiron, June said you could explain a bit better what was going on. I'm still kind of confused."

He nodded, as if this was to be expected. "Let's start with what I am sure you already know. You are a half blood, a Demi-god, or godling. In other words, one of your parents is a Greek deity. In your case, your father. It seems to me that the bracelet you had was protection. It somehow hid your scent, as your aunt said, but when you lost it, monsters were able to smell you. The older you are, the stronger your scent, and yours was apparently very enticing. You are lucky the birds were the first to find you and not worse." At this he frowned. "I don't quite understand what you had there, but it was obviously effective. With your scent being so easy to track, you are lucky to have been able to live fourteen years without monster interference. That device must be strong. Your aunt knew what was happening, so she brought you here, Half Blood Camp. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "So all of the Greek mythology, all of the Percy Jackson stuff is true?"

"Yes. So you see, there really isn't much more to explain."

"I do have one more question though. Do you know who my father is?" I quickly went on when his face fell. "My aunt said he went by Don."

"I'm sorry Nerissa. I don't know. Why don't we go out to dinner now? You might have some time to eat." Pulling away from the table, his wheel chair began folding apart, and soon he was a centaur again.

We left the building and headed over to the dining pavilion. There were fourteen tables, one of them a lot larger than the others. Chiron led me to that one.

"Hermes table," he explained. "Messenger and travel god."

A boy stood from the table. He was was probably one of the oldest, around sixteen years old. He had middle length hair that was a very dark brown and had tanned skin.

"This is Adam," Chiron introduced. "He's the councilor of the Hermes cabin. Adam, this Nerissa. She's undetermined. I want you to show her around."

"Sure, Chiron." Adam grinned, and motioned for me to sit down as the centaur walked away. "So Nerissa. Welcome to the Hermes cabin. Largest cabin, with thirty, now thirty-one campers."

"Is everyone here children of Hermes then, or are some like me, undetermined?"

Another camper butted into our conversation, answering, "Some are undetermined, like Oscar over there. I'm Katrina." The girl said as she pointed at a boy on the other side of Adam.

"Hi. I'm Nerissa." I smiled a bit. This place couldn't be _that _bad, could it? "So, um, how many people are there here?"

"One hundred thirty-six campers, counting you," Adam replied. "Come on, campfire time."

* * *

_I really don't know how many campers there are in the book, but it said something about there usually being around one hundred. This is an AU, so it will not be exactly the same world as Percy Jackson, but there are many similarities since it is based on that world. Review please?_


	2. I RideAViciousHorseThatChangesEv erythin...

_I like horses. I used to have a horse, well, a family horse, but she was awesome. And no, this is not a random rambling. Also, after a really fast paced beginning, this will start slowing down after this chapter. Finally, for anyone who reads my Danny Phantom fics, this will be updated weekly, Freed! will be every other week._

_Thank you reviewers:_ dalia oaks_! First and only reviewer so far! __She also followed._

_And everyone who reads this!_

_Chapter two! Yay!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing series of Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. Woah. I actually remembered this!**_

**WARNING:**_**Bottom author's note contains spoilers for this chapter. **_

* * *

**Chapter Two: I Ride a Vicious Horse That Changes Everything**

* * *

The next morning I woke to my hand being stepped on.

"Sorry, Nerissa," said the girl from last night, Katrina. "Time to get up anyways."

Yawning, I stood from the bedroll I had been sleeping on. The Hermes cabin wasn't quite as crowded as the book had made it out to be, but it was still around thirty teenagers stuffed into a twenty person cabin. Add to that the fact that everyone was a demigod and you have a crowded, dangerous cabin.

After I changed into an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans and we had eaten breakfast, Adam and Nisha, the first girl I had met, gave me a tour - and history lesson - of the camp.

As we walked past the climbing wall, dodging the occasional spark of lava, I asked a question.

"So, um, is everything in the Percy Jackson books true then?"

Nisha grinned. "No, not really. I mean the setting or whatever, what with there being demigods and monsters and stuff is."

"Yeah. The gods weren't so happy when Riordan published that stuff. Something about blasphemy and the Mist having to work harder," Adam added.

"So no Percy Jackson or anything then?"

"Well, some of it was based on truth, like the Big Three really did make a pact, but no one knows if the prophecy is true. But yeah, no Percy Jackson."

"Adam, is there any way I can contact my aunt?"

He scrunched up his eyebrows, like he was thinking really hard. "No cell phones, but maybe you can get Chiron to send her an Iris message later or something."

Katrina nodded. "Yup. Now let's go over to the armory. Fitting can take a while and I want to miss as much of the monster handling lesson as I can."

The armory was ginormous. It was full of tons of pieces of armor all sizes and shapes, but the main point of it was weapons. Anything you should think of in celestial bronze. One hand swords, two hand swords, long daggers, short daggers, longbows, crossbows, a huge assortment of arrows, and I even saw a dusty old trident.

Katrina was right. By the time I was in a simple set of Greek armor that fit me perfectly, it was time for my first Ancient Greek lesson with Chiron.

After that was dinner. I followed the Hermes cabin to the mess hall where we gave some of our food to the gods in burnt sacrifice and sat down to eat the meal of spaghetti and meatballs. Mr. D, Dionysus, stood at the end of the meal to give announcements. He had been vastly exaggerated. Yes, he didn't really seem to care about what he was doing, but he still seemed upbeat and more helpful than Rick Riordan had depicted.

Mr. D cleared his throat as everyone fell silent. "First and most important announcement today is that the summer solstice is coming up in eight days. Chiron is going to keep up camp tradition and take three campers up to Mount Olympus." At this, whispers broke out at every table. Mr. D was quiet for a minute, continuing when it was silent again. "He will announce those campers Monday morning at breakfast. Because of this event, next week's Capture the Flag game will be rescheduled for the week after. Finally, we have a new camper, Nerissa Kells." With that, the mess hall began emptying out as everyone meandered over to the fire.

"How does Chiron choose the people that go to Mount Olympus?" I asked when Nisha caught up to me.

She shrugged. "I'm not totally sure. I think he looks at seniority and who hasn't gone, who has the most completed quests, nominations from gods, stuff like that."

* * *

That night, I had a dream. Nothing significant; I was just sitting on the beach with a white Pegasus. When I woke early in the morning, the only thing I could remember was a feeling of contentment.

Today was Friday. At camp, the weekend started Fridays, so I decided to walk to the stables.

The stables were just as impressive as the rest of the camp. It was a large white building with a brown shingled roof. The pasture connected to the side, a large awning covering the water trough.

When I got there, I paused in the door. Inside the stables were normal horses, yes, but further in were bronze horses, skeletal horses, and finally pegasi.

Finally remembering my dream, I smiled and headed straight for the one white pegasus. Why not?

"Hello, Pearl," I said, reading her name off of the Greek plaque on the stall door. She whinnied and nudged my hand. Grinning, I let her out and gave her a quick grooming, remembering some riding lessons I had gotten when I was nine.

I had decided to ride bareback, which was probably what everyone did, since there weren't saddles that fit the pegasi and still left their wings free. Riding Pearl came naturally to me. Her flight was flawless, as if I weren't even there. Guiding her down towards the beach, I slipped off, giving Pearl an apple I had put in my pocket before the flight.

Pearl seemed to enjoy the beach too. As soon as she had taken the treat, she was off to romp in the shallows. I smiled and relaxed for the first time in days.

When the sun started to get higher and I started getting hungry, I brought Pearl back to the stables. Walking her down the aisle past a few kids that I had seen at the Demeter table, I checked Pearl's hooves and gave her another quick brush down before turning to leave. One of the girls was looking at me weird.

"Hi," I said. "I took Pearl out for a bit this morning, is that okay?"

"Yes," she replied, still with the strange expression. "It's just, nobody has ever ridden Pearl. She won't let them."

I frowned. The pegasus had been perfect for me. "She didn't give me any trouble." I heard the winged horse snort in agreement.

The Demeter girl shook her head, as if shaking off her thought, and smiled. "Yeah. I see that, she really seems to like you. I'm Tina, by the way, Demeter's councilor."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nerissa," I said, glad the awkward conversation was over.

Leaving the stables, I glanced back in time to watch the white Pegasus nip at Tina when she got too close.

* * *

Everyone at the camp seemed pretty friendly, besides the Ares cabin. They seemed to stick more to themselves, while they showed off in hand to hand combat.

The rest of the day, I hung out with my new friends, Adam, Katrina, and Nisha. We meandered around the large camp, stopping every once in a while. At the archery targets, I stood against the fence and told them about my morning flight with Pearl.

"Wait what?!" Nisha exclaimed, missing the target, the first time I had seen a child of Apollo miss.

"I rode Pearl the pegasus out to the beach this morning. Tina told me no one has ever done that."

"No one has. That pegasus was here a year before I was, and I've been here for six years. I haven't even heard of anyone getting close to that horse," Adam explained as Katrina nodded.

"Wow. She must've been happy to get some exercise then," I commented, picking up a bow.

* * *

By lunch, we had all agreed that I wasn't a daughter of Apollo. I was absolutely horrible with a bow and arrow. I was also convinced that my father wasn't Ares either, without having to get near the group of Ares children. I was sure to be pulverized by them.

The whole fiasco with Pearl had Adam and Katrina wondering if I had misunderstood my aunt, and my godly parent was my mom, who could be Demeter. I didn't agree, and Nisha took my side.

"Could be Athena if it were your mother too. I saw the way you were practically drooling when you saw the library in the Big House," Adam said, continuing our conversation as Nisha walked over to her siblings at the seventh table.

"I'm certain it's my dad though. My aunt specifically said that he had too many family complications and when he left, my mother followed. She also said something about 'figuring out what he was.' Besides, my mom was my aunt's sister."

"Okay, true," Katrina conceded. "What did your aunt say your dad went by, then?"

"Don, I think," I replied.

"Don, Don... What if it's Dionysus?" Adam asked.

I looked at him doubtfully. "Wouldn't he have claimed me already then? I mean, he knows I'm here."

"Maybe he hasn't realized who you are. Or maybe he's waiting for you to do something obvious that would peg you as his daughter," Katrina stated. "Still doesn't explain the pegasus thing, but hey! Maybe it just likes you."

"Still not feeling it. Let's just forget it, okay? If I'm claimed, I'm claimed. If not, I'll just stay in your cabin."

"Sounds good. Won't stop me from wondering, though. Think we can go see your pegasus after lunch?"

* * *

It was amazing how quickly Pearl had been pegged as 'mine.' Not truly, she belonged to Camp Half-Blood, but everyone was glad to give her room and let me take care of her.

As promised, I had led Adam, Katrina, and Nisha to the stables after lunch. Right now I was leading her back into her stall after mucking it out.

"See? She isn't giving me any problems at all."

Nisha frowned. "I don't get it. Seven years, no one can get near her, and you show up and start riding her and washing her and nothing. Not one nip."

Then something happened. Not just one something, but a sequence of somethings that almost seemed to happen in slow motion, even though it was only seconds.

I heard a voice in my head: _catch._

Pearl tossed her head and kicked, sending her water bucket towards me.

I closed my eyes and lifted my hands to protect my face.

And nothing.

No water.

No bucket.

Opening my eyes, I stared at the water suspended in air. Putting my hands down, I turned slowly to my friends, who weren't looking at the water bucket that had fallen with my hands, but above my head. At the glowing trident floating above me and slowly fading.

"Poseidon. Don. Poseidon. This is why my mother isn't Athena," Adam whispered.

"I come to the stables to help a sick Pegasus and instead I find a child of Poseidon." Everyone, including Tina's cabin, turned to the doorway, where Chiron was standing.

"Poseidon?" I whispered. "My father is Poseidon?" I shook my head. This was all just a really elaborate joke, or even dream. I just finished reading Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief and fell asleep. The book caused a really vivid dream. That's it. I'm not Poseidon's kid. Percy is. I'm real. Half-bloods are a fantasy.

"I... I need a moment." Hopping on Pearl, who was standing next to me and looking very smug, I led her away, flying her to the same spot on the beach I had been this morning.

"A vivid dream. That's it. But do I want it to be a dream? I have a dad now, don't I? But do the gods even care about their children? Of course they do, I said to myself, and they claim us, don't they? But then again, why don't they in person? Urgh!" I exclaimed, stopping my pacing and collapsing onto the sand. Looking up at the blue sky, I sighed. And then jumped up in surprise. Smiling gently down on me was a man I could only assume was Poseidon himself.

He had black hair, tanned skin, sea green eyes like mine, and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with Bermuda shorts. He was also barefoot. In short, he was exactly as I had pictured him.

"Hello, Nerissa," he said, in a voice as warm as his eyes.

"Poseidon? Dad?"

He nodded, and I jumped up and gave him a huge hug.

"Daddy!" I cried into his shirt. I know what you're thinking. I'm fourteen and I just gave a stranger a hug while calling him daddy. But trust me. You would too if you had just discovered you had a dad and at the same time had been under all the stress I had at the time.

"Sorry," I hiccupped, backing away. He was a god. He probably didn't want some teenage girl getting his shirt all wet with tears.

"Shh. It's fine. Don't worry." This time, he invited the hug, and I complied. It was strange. Moments ago, I had been convincing myself this was all a dream. Now I was trying to convince myself it was real. I didn't want this to end.

Pulling myself out of his arms again, I looked at Poseidon. This time I was worried as I studied him. That wasn't just warmth in his eyes. There was grief, too. Suddenly fearful, I wondered why he had paid me this visit. I knew Poseidon was a god, so he must be busy. What was so important that he was visiting me? I mean, sure, I had wanted him to, but I hadn't expected him to show up.

"Where's my mother?" I asked. I was right to be fearful when my new father looked at me in pity and sat on the sand, inviting me to sit near him.

"She couldn't come," he whispered. "Nerissa." A smile flickered across his face. "Greek for sea nymph… Nerissa, your mother died."

I knew it. I knew it. I knew it the second I asked my question. I hadn't known her, but for fourteen years I had been convinced I didn't have parents that cared about me. My hopes had been raised in the bird attack, but now... I had a father. But my mother was dead. I didn't even know her.

"How?" I asked, blinking away tears.

Poseidon, my father sighed, as if preparing himself. "When I left you, I told her to stay behind. My brother, Zeus was angry. He had discovered what I had done, that I had broken our pact. I could have left immediately, I didn't have to walk, but I did. I was walking back to the ocean, trying to take in everything around us, making sure I would remember. If I had left right away, she wouldn't have been able to follow me. But she did. Zeus came down, in his true form. He was angrier than I can ever remember him being and he didn't think, not for one moment, that he could give me a chance. Give _her _a chance. She died, Nerissa, because I was selfish and my brother found out. I couldn't go back to her sister. Her family already disproved of us. So I left you with your aunt. I made sure you would be safe, of course. When your aunt woke up the next morning, she found your pearl bracelet and a note about what it did on her doorstep. She doesn't know what happened to her sister, your mother. Cassandra Kells."

I nodded and watched Pearl in the waves. We sat together like that until it got dark. When there was a flash of light and I felt a surge of power, I knew he had gone. Glancing beside me once more, I ran to Pearl and hopped on her back.

* * *

_Daughter of Poseidon! Who _didn't _expect that? Yeah... No, I didn't choose Poseidon because that was Percy's father, but because it fit in this story best, for multiple reasons I will not share as they are SPOILERS! And because I'm a daughter of Poseidon. As for Nerissa meeting her father, that's exactly what I would have done, and I'm in 8__th__ grade. Actually, I do do that when I get to see my dad, so no criticizing that part. Tell me what you think!_


	3. Pearls: My Favorite Weapon(s)

_How does everyone like this so far? Good? Bad? Too fast? Too slow (haha, yeah, way too slow, Nerissa only _just_ got claimed in the second chapter...)? Tell me what you think! _

_No new follows/favorites/reviews _

_You are all amazing! So... Would you rather sit here and read about me rambling on or read chapter three? Chapter three ahead!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing series of Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. And yet again I am amazed that I have this here!**_

…

**Chapter Three: Pearls: My Favorite Weapon(s)**

…

I didn't go to dinner that night. I took my things out of the Hermes cabin and brought them over to what I knew was the Poseidon cabin. It was decent sized, bigger than most of the cabins and with a deck that circled around the whole cabin. Half of the cabin, the half that faced the sea, was all glass. Only two sets of bunk beds were placed against the wall. In the center of the floor was a small fountain that poured into a little pond. Sitting on the edge was a small package and a note...

_Nerissa,_

_In this package is your old bracelet. It cannot protect you by hiding your scent as it has the past few years, as that magic has faded away, but there are other qualities it possesses to help you. I know you can figure them out. There is also a pouch of drachmas. I hope you use them to talk to your aunt and tell her what I didn't. I'm sorry about your mother._

_Your father,_

_Poseidon_

I sighed and opened the package. Sure enough, there was my bracelet. I placed it on my wrist as I decided what to do with the golden drachmas. Of course I was going to use some them to talk to June, but not tonight. Too much had happened tonight. I'd talk to her tomorrow.

In the morning, I put off talking to my aunt. I know June deserved to know what had happened to her sister, but I couldn't go through that yet. Instead, I cleaned up my cabin, not that it needed it. All I had to do was put my other set of clothes in the drawer with my drachmas. I also found a duster and decided to dust. That was something that the cabin really did need. I was sure it hadn't been used in hundreds of years considering the amount of dust there was.

By the time I was out of things to do in the little cabin, Adam came knocking at the door.

"Come in," I told him.

"Hey Nerissa," he said awkwardly, glancing around the spotless cabin.

"Hey Adam. Isn't there a rule about two campers of the opposite gender being alone in a cabin?" I joked weakly.

He chuckled. "Yeah. I have Chiron's permission, though. He's worried about you, and so am I. Where were you yesterday?"

"I went to the beach," I said quietly. "My dad was there."

"Poseidon?! He came to you?" Adam asked, surprised.

"Yeah. It was... Different. I mean, three days ago, I was just a girl with no friends, no parents, and a messed up family. Then I found out that one of my parents was a god, and then yesterday... He told me my mother was dead," I said all in one breath.

"Oh."

Of all the brilliant things he could have said, Adam said 'oh.' For some reason, I found that hilarious, and soon we were both laughing.

"So are you coming to breakfast then?"

I nodded, and we walked down to the dining pavilion together. Then I realized something.

"I have to eat alone."

"Yeah… Sorry." Adam really did look apologetic as he took his seat with his siblings and I headed towards the Poseidon table. An empty table.

It seemed to take forever for me to reach my own seat. Over the past two days, I had already gotten used to everyone watching me, but usually it was because they were curious. Today, as I looked around, I didn't see curiosity. I saw anger and resentment. When I looked over towards the Hermes table, Katrina looked away, but Adam held my gaze, sympathy in his eyes. Nisha at the Apollo table was the same. They were the only two that weren't glaring at me. I knew immediately that they would be the ones who stuck with me at this camp.

Finally, I reached my table. Accepting some fruit from the wood nymphs, I offered an orange to Poseidon before quickly eating and excusing myself from the table.

Sighing, I headed back to my cabin. Time to talk to June.

"Iris, please accept my offering," I prayed. I tossed a drachma into the mist created by the fountain. When it disappeared, I asked for my aunt.

The mist cleared, showing my aunt packing clothes in my room.

"Aunt June?" I called out, startling her.

"Nerissa? Oh sweetie, you're safe! How are you talking to me?"

"Iris message. What are you doing?" I asked her, putting off the inevitable.

She smiled and patted the duffel bag sitting by her. "Just packing some things for you. I figured you might want some of your own things there at camp."

I nodded. "Yeah. That'd be nice. June, you knew who my dad was, right?"

"Yes. Did you find out?"

"He claimed me yesterday. He visited me, too," I said softly.

"Oh, honey, really? That's good! Did you get to see Cassie too?"

My eyes started stinging. This was it. I had to tell her.

And so I did. I started with telling her about my time at camp. When I got to Poseidon's visit, I told June everything he had told me. By the time I was done, we were both in tears.

"Oh, Cassie," she murmured. "That's why she never contacted me. How do I tell our parents?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt June."

"It's alright. I'll be fine. Thank you for telling me, Nerissa. Are you going to be okay at camp?"

I smiled a bit. "Yeah. I have a couple of friends that'll help me get through the summer."

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but paused. "I have to go. Your grandparents are home."

We said our goodbyes and I waved my hand through the mist, dissipating the message.

…

The weekend passed slowly, with me spending most of my time either riding with Pearl or talking to Adam and Nisha, the only ones who would have anything to do with me since I had been claimed, including Katrina. It was nothing new to me. I was used to being ignored, though I hadn't ever had to endure the_ glares._ June had driven some of my things up to Half-Blood Hill, so I had more clothes to put in my dresser, as well as a few books.

Finally, Monday came, with an announcement I had completely forgotten about; the campers going to Mount Olympus. I was surprised when Chiron told us that Adam, Nisha, and I would be going. Any other time, I would have been excited, but I knew that the trip would only earn me more resentment.

…

When cabin inspections were over, I walked down to the archery range with Nisha, even though I knew it was pointless, I couldn't shoot an arrow for my life. Nisha had convinced me to practice, though. She believed she could teach me.

At the end of an hour, I could believe it too. I had actually hit a target, albeit not when I was aiming at it.

"See?" she had boasted. "I can teach anyone to shoot an arrow, even Poseidon's daughter."

After archery I went to meet Chiron in the arena. He had promised to help me find a perfect weapon.

I paused at the entrance to the arena. Chiron was facing the other way, talking to someone I couldn't see, probably an Iris message. I took another step in and Chiron turned towards me, flicking his tail through the mist.

"Nerissa! How are you?" he asked nervously.

"Good, I guess. So... What're we going to do?"

"We are going to figure out which weapon you favor, if you do in fact favor one certain weapon." With that, he had me trying every single weapon in the armory, and more.

"Why would I use this as a weapon?" I asked doubtfully, looking at the trident in my hand.

Chiron shrugged. "Tridents can be thrown or used to stab with. In Ancient Roman times, there was a type of gladiator called a net fighter. They would trap their opponent in a net and... Well, they would stab them to death. I thought it was worth a try, as the trident is Poseidon's symbol of power."

Needless to say, I wasn't comfortable with the trident, even though it was my dad's choice weapon. Chiron simply nodded as if this were to be expected.

"Have you tried archery yet?"

I had a feeling he had asked me on purpose. "Yes. I'm not very good, but Nisha thinks she can make me."

Chiron looked at me with a glimmer in his eye. "And what do you think?"

"That the best I'll get to being good is not killing one of her siblings."

He handed me a sword. "Maybe you'll have good swordsmanship."

That wasn't the case either. I almost took Chiron's head off a few times. Not just with one sword, either.

It seemed I wouldn't ever find the right weapon, which wasn't something I would necessarily complain about, but then again, even the kids in the Aphrodite cabin knew how to fight. By lunch, we had already out ruled tridents, bows, swords, and spears.

At supper that night, I asked Poseidon for help to get me through the camp. Katrina still hasn't said one word to me, and the best thing that had happened was the other campers seemed to be just ignoring me in front of Chiron, unlike earlier in the day.

After supper, I skipped the bonfire and took Pearl out to the beach again. Water had always been relaxing for me, and I knew why now. I hadn't gone out to the beach at night before, though, and the sight of the moon's reflection sparkling on the waves was breathtaking. It looked almost like a path...

I shook my head to clear it. "Hey Pearl, how do you feel about a flight over the water?"

_Sounds great!_

I smiled. By now I had gotten used to hearing all the horses' voices in my head, something I got as a child of Poseidon, creator of horses, sire of the original Pegasus, etcetera, etcetera...

"Let's go!" I hopped on her back and she zipped off, skimming the water above the moon-path. I laughed, brushing the water with my fingers as Pearl completed a roll. "How about a dive?"

Pearl whinnied, knowing what was on my mind, and complied. At the highest point of her ascent, I jumped off and fell through the air, diving into the water. I closed my eyes blissfully at the rush of power before asking the water to send me up in a fountain of water. I completed my maneuver by landing perfectly back on Pearl's back, completely dry.

_That was amazing! _Pearl exclaimed.

"Much better than last time!" I laughed. "Guess it's time to head back. Don't wanna break curfew and get eaten by harpies." She flew reluctantly back to the stables and I put her back in her stall after a handful of sugar cubes before heading back to my cabin.

I laid down on my bunk, though I wasn't tired. I fidgeted restlessly, adrenaline from my little stunt earlier still rushing through my veins.

"No use!" I told myself. "I'm never going to fall asleep now." Glancing around the room, I spotted my favorite book on the ground. I was about to pick it up when I realized I would never be able to sit still long enough to get through even a page. _Stupid dyslexia/ADHD stuff._

I ended up pacing the cabin, fiddling with the pearl bracelet. "What does he mean when he says help?" I muttered. "In the book, Percy had a pen that could turn into a sword. I would say it's a safe bet that this could be used as a weapon. But how?" I twirled the bracelet around and took it off. "It has to have some way to activate it. Hmm..." I grinned when my eyes fell on the fountain. "Something to do with water! Placing it under water shouldn't work; I can't always be near water. But what if..." I concentrated on the pearls, pulling the moisture within it out. As I watched in awe, more water than possible poured out of the pearls. I stopped calling on my powers and the flow stopped, but the water's motion didn't. It hadn't fallen to the floor but had stayed suspended around the pearls. When I cut my powers off, the water and pearls both flattened, spread out, and hardened. Within seconds, I held a gleaming dagger. It was celestial bronze, like all hero weapons, but somehow brighter, with the pureness of a freshwater spring. It also had a spiraling vein of pearl, as if the spiral had been carved into the blade and liquid pearl had been poured into it to harden. The hilt was almost a marbleized pearl and bronze. The dagger was about fourteen inches long, with a wicked point that hinted at a curve. All in all, it was a well-balanced weapon that I was sure I could use.

I kept experimenting, though. The blade had only formed when I had stopped channeling power into it, so I began again. The blade grew and lengthened, growing into a long double blade sword as detailed as the dagger. I would be able to easily wield it with one or two hands. This too was a weapon I could use.

I again channeled my energy into it, shaping it. I found no limits to the types of blades it could create. The biggest I tried was a huge broadsword that should have been too heavy for me to lift, let alone fight with, and yet I could still probably destroy a hellhound in one swipe.

Finally, I commanded the beautiful blade to return to a bracelet I knew I would never look at in the same way again.

After staring at it for a bit - and noticing the little links were celestial bronze - I placed the bracelet on my left wrist, though it usually went on my right. It would be easier to access this way, especially since it was held on by a magnetic clasp that wouldn't take too long to be undone.

I was finally able to lie down after that, falling asleep to the gentle blue glow emitted by the water.

…

I slept fitfully that night. Voices echoed around me in a dark, cramped space, made worse by my claustrophobia.

_"Sea cow."_

_"You're going to get us all killed!"_

_"Power hungry."_

_"Sea spawn."_

_"Fish breath!"_

There were worse insults too. June would kill me if I said them out loud.

I could sense the space constricting, getting smaller and smaller as I hyperventilated. Then suddenly, I was outside, in a way. I couldn't move. I was trapped. I also felt lower than dirt when I noticed a tree above me. It grew quickly, it's roots and branches spreading over me protectively. A chime hung in its branches and as the wind whistled past, it created the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I realized I still felt like dirt, but the meaning shifted and I felt like strong, powerful earth, able to out-stand anything and full of energy and life that was flowing from me to the tree and back.

Waking with start, I got ready for another day of torture.

…

_It's _really_ hard to find good quality water/ocean related insults. Yes, I hint at the fact that Nerissa is being insulted and bullied (verbally) by the other campers, not too bad, but it's still bullying. So, what do you think of the pearl bracelet thing? If a pen can be a sword, a watch or bracelet a shield, and a coin a sword/javelin, then why can't a string of pearls be any type of blade? I thought it was neat... Anywho, review?_


	4. My Mother's Who? I'm What?

_Sorry for making you wait a month, it wasn't on purpose! As I prize, I give you two chapters! The next will be up in less than half an hour._

_This chapter was really fun to write! The trio finally visits Olympus! In chapter four! _

_Thank you reviewer: _**Tel Noc Shock**

_New Favoriters: None!_

_New Followers: Nadda!_

_And all of you 5, 6 if you count my beta, amazing readers!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing series of Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. And I wouldn't want to. Well, yes I would. I just wouldn't know what to do with it. You know, besides continue it as bring all of my favorite characters back to life... **_

* * *

**Chapter Four: My Mother's Who? I'm What?**

* * *

The rest of the week passed in the same way it had the days after I was claimed. Rude comments, whispered insults, and threats were aimed at me on a daily basis.

_Calm down, Nerissa,_ I would tell myself whenever anyone did something. _If you drown them, that isn't going to make them like you anymore._ It worked, barely. A few times at meals, drinks would blow up in certain people's faces, making my two friends laugh and everyone else sneer.

You would think children of the gods would be nicer, probably having experienced bullying themselves for their differences, but that was not the case.

I wasn't really looking forward to Friday either. Yeah, I would see my dad, but I would also meet tons of gods and goddesses out for my blood. The only other upside is that I would be going with the only two people - and a centaur - that didn't hate my guts.

When Friday finally came, Chiron, Nisha, Adam and I loaded into the camp van early in the morning. Argus, the many-eyed security guard, drove us to a Dunkin' Donuts for breakfast before finally dropping us off at the Empire State Building. Walking in the doors, the security guard at the desk took one look at Chiron and threw him a card key.

"Zeus is waiting," he said before going back to his book.

Nodding, Chiron led us to the elevator and placed the key in the card slot, pressing the button that appeared.

"Have either of you been to Olympus before?" I asked Nisha and Adam.

Nisha shook her head, but Adam said, "Once, for a winter solstice a few years back. It's unbelievable. It's seriously as if you were on top of a palace covered mountain in Greece rather than the top of a mountain floating over Manhattan. You'll love it."

When the elevator dinged, Nisha was the first out. "Thank the gods, that elevator music was horrible!" She froze when we saw the mountain. Adam was right. It really was like we had been sent back in time to Ancient Greece.

The staircase led up through the clouds to a mountain peak where dozens of white and bronze palaces rose out of the stone. The palace on the very top was bigger than the others and surrounded by a beautiful garden of golden apples, bright red pomegranates, olive trees, rose bushes, and many other plants.

"When we reach the throne room," Chiron said, "remember to kneel to Zeus and acknowledge him first, as he is the king of the gods. You may then introduce yourselves. For example, Nerissa, you would say, 'I am Nerissa Kells, daughter of Poseidon.'"

"That's going to cause a ruckus," I muttered.

"Probably," Chiron agreed, "but don't worry about it. No one would dare harm you with your father there. Later is when you have to worry."

Nisha snorted. "You're so reassuring, Chiron."

He was about to reply when the huge doors leading to the throne room opened.

We entered and knelt, as Chiron had instructed.

"Lord Zeus," he uttered, and trotted over to three seats on the outskirts of the room when Zeus nodded to him.

"Godlings, you may rise and introduce yourselves," Zeus boomed.

Adam went forward first. "I am Adam Clemmens, son of Hermes." Hermes nodded to him with a smile and Adam went to sit by Chiron.

"Nisha Pierres, daughter of Apollo." She followed Adam.

It was my turn. I stood tall, trembling slightly as I said, "I am Nerissa Kells, daughter of Poseidon."

As I had expected, eleven gods started muttering to their neighbors, occasionally giving me a dirty look. I could hear thunder outside.

"So this is your sea spawn, Poseidon," Zeus spat. "What is she doing here?"

"I asked Chiron to bring her," my father answers calmly, but I could see the ocean raging in his eyes.

Zeus began to open his mouth again, but Athena interrupted. "Nerissa Kells? Who was your mother?"

"Cassandra Kells," I answered in confusion.

Athena's eyes widened. "Cassandra Kells, daughter of Christopher Kells? My daughter?"

"What?!" I heard from at least half of the gods, including Poseidon.

"Cassie was... A daughter of Athena?!"

Athena nodded stiffly. "She was, though she wasn't very powerful. She never even realized she was a demigod. Where is she now?"

"Ask your father!" My father growled.

Zeus had the sense to look ashamed at first. "She is dead. I killed her when I realized she had been with Poseidon. But I didn't find out until recently that they were together long enough to create this sea spawn," he hissed.

"I am sorry to hear that," Athena bowed her head in silence, not wanting to cross her angry father.

Poseidon turned to me. "Nerissa, go sit by your friends." I nodded and complied.

"Zeus! Do we not have business? The summer solstice does not last forever, and soon Hades will need to return to his own realm."

Zeus nodded reluctantly. "Poseidon, you said you had some important information."

He nodded and stood. "Nearly seventy years ago, my brothers and I signed a pact. We swore never to sire children again, and many believed it was simply because they were too powerful. However, there is another reason, and Apollo believes I should share this reason. I agree. Brothers? Has the time come?"

"Yes," Zeus said reluctantly. "But keep in mind that this is your fault."

"Hades?"

"Very well," said the pale god. "I don't see why not."

Poseidon nodded before reciting a prophecy:

_Three will combine at the most vital time,_

_The ground, the tree, the encouraging chime._

_To help or destroy, the three will be needed,_

_The final warning, never to be heeded._

_Of the highest of gods, one shall be,_

_Without the ground, there can be no tree._

_The tree's roots, deep and true,_

_Hold together the ground, leading it through._

_The chime, a chime, there must be a chime,_

_There to chase away the ground's darkest time._

_When finally the past is tested,_

_The three's future must be bested._

_The trail was hard, the journey long,_

_The destination is where all will go wrong._

_And while your greatest foe will never again arise,_

_The ground could cause your ultimate demise._

The throne room was deathly silent, when Ares spoke up.

"What in _Hades_ does that mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? These three demigods are going to cause something that will either end our reign and destroy us or strengthen us. Obviously the ground, of the highest of gods, is Nerissa. She is a child of the Big Three." Athena said.

Hera shivered. "That is quite a chilling prophecy. I don't remember the last time we had one that long. They are normally shorter."

Hermes nodded slowly. "I can see why the pact was needed. A child of the Big Three would be able to hold enough power to do some damage."

"There is no use trying to figure the prophecy out right now. It is nearly impossible to decipher them completely before they have been fulfilled. I shall have someone monitor these three. For now, let us move on."

The gods talked about many things, from the weather (my father was scolded by Hades for a hurricane on the west coast that killed a couple hundred people), to arguments between gods that could end in war. Around noon, Nisha, Adam, and I were excused and told not to return until after two.

"I don't want a single broken glass or angry muse," was Zeus's final statement.

"Two hours and all of Mount Olympus to explore. Where to first?" I asked Adam. "You've been here before, so you get to be the tour guide."

"Why don't we get something to eat? You haven't tried ambrosia yet." he replied.

Nisha grinned. "You're right! She hasn't! Ambrosia on me!"

Together we wandered over to the market, where minor gods and goddesses were selling everything from ambrosia on a stick to gyros to glittering _chitons _to magical weapons.

We were only able to get one small cube of ambrosia each, of course, but it was enough. It really was amazing, like heaven - or Mount Olympus - on a stick. Nothing could properly describe it. It wasn't exactly like a favorite food or candy, since it was so much better as it melted in your mouth.

The three of us decided to look around the market, as Nisha and I still had a few drachmas. I ended up buying a small leather pouch that apparently could hold absolutely anything, no matter the weight or size, and a journal that changed colors according to the mood of the last thing you wrote and your godly parent. Nisha got a sundial watch. It was working pretty well at the moment, seeing as the sky was still filled with clouds from Zeus's anger.

"Daughter of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena... I'd say that's an interesting mix." Adam said as we sat by a water fountain. An eagle stood proudly, wings upturned and water pouring out of its beak.

Nisha grinned. "Yeah, that's weird. I mean, Poseidon and Athena hate each other! Hey, do you ever like, fight yourself?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. But I guess that explains why I have not just acrophobia and claustrophobia, but arachnophobia too."

"And how you know what all those words mean," Nisha grumbled.

Adam laughed. "So... Three will combine? And it's us," he said, referring to the prophecy I had all but forgotten.

"The ground, the tree, the encouraging chime. Nerissa, you're the ground, but what would we be?" Nisha asked.

I shrugged. "You could be the chime. You know, since Apollo is pretty much the god of music and anything related."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "And a tree is related to Hermes how?"

"I don't know, it's close to the sky? You know, the gods' personal messenger, he's Zeus's son, stuff like that."

Nisha nodded. "Possible. What do you think we're going to do that could cause the gods' ultimate demise or whatever?"

"Eat all of their ambrosia and burn up so they can't punish us?" I asked jokingly. The two laughed, and we forgot about the prophecy.

When the summer solstice meeting was over, it was well past midnight. Nisha, Adam, and I were shown to the rooms we would stay in overnight by Hestia. I was out almost as soon as I walked in the door.

* * *

I actually was able to sleep that night. Not one dream. Early in the morning though, I was woken by a voice.

"Wake up, Nerissa. I want to talk to you before we leave."

My eyes flashed open when I recognized Poseidon's voice. "Da- Lord Poseidon?" I corrected myself.

He flicked a switch, turning the light on **(A/N: I'm giving the gods electricity. Live with it. Besides, Zeus does control lightning and therefore electrical stuff like that)**. "I think I preferred Daddy," he grumbled.

I looked at him in surprise. This isn't what I had expected. I mean, on the beach, of course he would be more... Soft? Human? As he was talking about my mother's death, but right now he seemed just as human, like a dad trying to get back on their child's good side. I had no problem with that. I finally had what I had wished for. "Compromise. How's Dad sound?"

His face lit up again and I felt a fresh sea breeze wash over me. "Deal. Have you figured out your bracelet?"

I shrugged. "I figured out the blade part." I demonstrated, taking the pearls off quickly - something I had been perfecting all week - and changing it into an elegant rapier.

"Yes, you did, but there is more." Poseidon smiled. "I was right about you being able to figure it out. I guess that comes from the Athena in you."

"P- Dad, I have a question. How didn't you know Mom was a child of Athena?"

"I do not know. But Nerissa, I didn't come just for a little chat. I came to warn you. Many of the Olympians are angry with both me and you. I only distracted my brothers last night, but you need to watch out. Athena will not harm you in honor of the child she lost, and neither will Hermes, Artemis, or Apollo, but the rest you must be wary of, which means no heights, no caves, no cow pastures, and no going anywhere alone. I can't lose you as well as your mother. Do you understand?"

I nodded, swallowing at the long list. "Yes."

He grinned again. "I know you will make me proud. My little sea nymph."

I gave him a quick hug, and a second later he dissolved into another ocean breeze, off to who knows where.

* * *

_That prophecy was fun to write! Can you guess who's who? About the child of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena... Yeah. That's me, right there. My mother is a daughter of Athena and my father is Poseidon! And yes, Nerissa is kinda sorta based off of me. Anyways, I do like Pothena (PoseidonxAthena), BUT! I don't at the same time. Small flirting, the occasional hint they don't catch, LOVE IT! However, I don't think Athena would ever break her vow and stuff, and they wouldn't ever be in a serious relationship. It kind of annoys me when they are. That's why Nerissa is a demigod instead of a minor goddess, as well as the fact that that would be tricky to write about. But still fun… _

_Question! Do children of Hades go to the Fields of Asphodel, or does Hades send them to Elysium? I know Hazel went to Asphodel, but I don't know… _

_Review please? _


	5. Spitballs and Pegasi and Myremekes, Oh m

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing series of Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. Wow, do I envy his imagination! Or is it really **_**imagination?**_** Perhaps his universe is our own... Who am I kidding, of course it is!**_

_**WARNING:**__** This chapter contains a character death! It won't be someone you know well, though.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Spitballs and Pegasi and Myremekes, Oh my!**

* * *

"She's beautiful, Cassie," a man in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts whispered to a woman with light brown hair and eyes that were such a stormy blue that they looked gray. He sat near a calendar that read, June 30, 1998.

The woman looked lovingly down at the child in her arms. "She is. She looks just like you, same eyes and everything." Indeed she did. With fine black hair and bright, sea green eyes, it was obvious that the man in the room was the baby's father.

He frowned, however, somehow not pleased. "That isn't a good thing. That will just make it easier for my brothers to find her. Especially with the tail. She won't be able to control her powers for a while."

Cassandra had no such misgivings and snuggled up to the man. "That's why you're here, Poseidon. To protect little Nerissa."

"Nerissa?"

"Of course. My little sea nymph. It's perfect, considering who her father is."

"It is. You know, I'm here to be with you and protect you, too. Forever."

She nodded. "When do you have to leave?"

"In a few days. Amphitrite doesn't know where I've been," he replied.

Cassandra clenched her jaw at the name, but said, "You'll still come back though, right?"

Poseidon smiled, any apprehension disappearing from his face. "Of course. Every week. Nerissa is going know her father; I'll make sure of it. She'll be the luckiest demigod ever. And I will be the luckiest god ever, with the two most beautiful little ladies." He bent over, kissing the woman gently on the cheek.

* * *

Poseidon walked slowly along the streets, heading towards the ocean that he could hear ahead.

"Wait! Let me walk with you!"

He turned to Cassandra who was running after him, a smile on his face. "You know I'll be back in a few days, Cassandra. Besides, who will watch Nerissa if you come with me?"

"She's with my sister. Besides, I said walk with you, not go with you. I know you keep your promises."

"Alright. Let's go." The couple walked in companionable silence for a while when Cassandra happened to glance up at the sky, where fireworks had just begun, marking the night as the Fourth of July.

"Why is he so angry? Why tonight?"

Poseidon glanced up as well, a frown on his face. "I don't know. Hera might have forced another family outing with their children on him again." They stepped onto the cool sand, where waves lapped at the shore. Suddenly, the air heated up, and there was a flash. _"Cassie! Close your eyes!"_ Poseidon yelled, but it was too late. She started to crumple to the ground with a scream, clapping her hands to her eyes. Poseidon knelt down quickly, catching Cassandra. He called the ocean to him, but there was no use. She crumbled to ash in his arms and he stood, eyes flashing, ocean roaring, ground rumbling. With another bright flash, Poseidon grew to his true form, facing the other god that had appeared.

"You. Killed. Her," he growled, waves accenting each word.

The other god waved his hand. "Did you not expect it, brother? You shouldn't have been with her in the first place. Did you forget our agreement, the reason for our agreement? Did you forget what my anger is like?" As if to prove his point, the god, Zeus, pointed a huge lightning bolt at Poseidon.

"How did you know about her? For the longest time you didn't suspect a thing. Why today?"

"It doesn't matter. You had better be glad she hadn't had your child yet, however. I might not have spared _you_ if she had." With another flash, Zeus disappeared, and the water and sky calmed, the only noise fireworks clapping above.

Poseidon shrunk down to a more human size, and ran his hand through the ash on the sand. "_Cassie," _he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for breaking my promise."_ He stretched his hand out to the water and it washed over the ash, carrying it into the ocean and leaving behind a small white crab.

"What do I do?" he asked the sky. After a few minutes, Poseidon sighed and whispered quietly to the crab, placing a small package in its claws, and watched as it scuttled off towards the buildings. Then he stepped into the waves and sank below the surface, his face wiped blank.

* * *

I sat up quickly. That dream... Was it real? Was that what had happened the night my mother died? I shuddered. It hadn't even been a painless death like I had hoped. And in the beginning... There was something... That I can't remember...

Pushing my thoughts and the vision away, I wandered out to breakfast at my lonely, empty table. I took a few pieces of toast from a naiad while glancing around. Suddenly I felt something hit my head. Putting my hand up to it, I felt... A gooey spitball. Eww. Taking a deep breath, I brushed it off and continued eating. But when three more hit my head, that was the final straw. It wasn't just the spitballs, but everything in the past month. Name calling, silent treatment, jokes at my expense, gossip and rumors about me... I had enough.

Breathing heavier, I could feel the ground trembling, see the sky darkening, and hear the waves crashing as I shoved myself away from the table. Everyone else knew what was happening too.

"Oh my gods," I heard one girl at the Aphrodite table say. "She is going to blow!"

I clenched my teeth and then... _I felt a raindrop on my head._ That wasn't right, the camp's borders kept out weather. But looking up, I could see that the storm clouds hadn't formed where they normally do. They were hanging low and heavy over the terrified campers. Then I saw Chiron. He wasn't scared; I could see on his face that he was disappointed. He had been helping me through my time here, and now I was losing it. I couldn't help it. I ran, and Adam and Nisha followed.

"Nerissa!" Adam shouted to me. "Wait! Please stop!"

By now, I had reached the beach. I collapsed to the ground, tears and rain alike streaming down my face.

Nisha wrapped her arms around me. "Nerissa? Do you want to talk?"

I shook my head, Adam coming over and kneeling down as well. "I can't take it anymore!" I exclaimed despite my head shake. "I have wished all my life for a family, a dad, sisters, brothers, and cousins, anyone besides my aunt. And then I came here, and despite the monsters it was amazing. I was so excited when my dad claimed me. But everyone hated me after that! I had been getting along fine, making friends already and everything, but now not even Katrina will talk to me! I just... I can't stand it. And I blew up at breakfast with those stupid little spitballs, and Chiron, one of three people here who actually cares about me, or at least interacts with me, and he looked so disappointed."

Nisha nodded. "I'm sure Chiron wasn't too disappointed. And you don't need those jerks. They were just scared because you were different, and a child of the Big Three, so they took it out on you. It doesn't matter what they think or that you lost your temper just now, because now they know how powerful you are. They won't want to anger you more. Anyways, you have us. We'll always be here for you, me and Adam."

Adam agreed. "It's going to be hard. But we'll get through it together. Remember the prophecy? All three of us, together."

I sniffled, and nodded a bit. "Hard is an understatement. To help or destroy, the past tested and future bested, the trail hard, the journey long, the destination is where all will go wrong. Fun."

"Just think of this as a step closer to the destination," Adam offered. "Because life has to be good on the other side of the destination, right? Like that one saying, things will get harder before they get easier, or something."

"Great. Very reassuring."

"Do you... Want to go swimming or something? That always calms you down," Nisha asked hesitantly.

"The waves are helping. But thanks," I sighed and looked out over the water.

"_Three will combine at the most vital time,_

_The ground, the tree, the encouraging chime._

_To help or destroy, the three will be needed,_

_The final warning, never to be heeded._

_Of the highest of gods, one shall be,_

_Without the ground, there can be no tree._

_The tree's roots, deep and true,_

_Hold together the ground, leading it through._

_The chime, a chime, there must be a chime,_

_There to chase away the ground's darkest time._

_When finally the past is tested,_

_The three's future must be bested._

_The trail was hard, the journey long,_

_The destination is where all will go wrong._

_And while your greatest foe will never again arise,_

_The ground could cause your ultimate demise."_

I murmured, half trying to change the subject and succeeding.

"How did you memorize all of that?" Adam asked. "We only heard it once, and it's pretty long, as prophesies go."

"I... Don't know," I admitted. "But it's about us, or at least the gods think so. I've been thinking about it when there's nothing else to do."

"What did you think?" Nisha asked.

"Three will combine, us apparently. At the most vital time, something big is going to happen, maybe already has. The ground, the tree, the encouraging chime, also apparently us since it says of the highest of gods one shall be. I'm the daughter of Poseidon, one of the big three. To help or destroy, the three will be needed, the final warning, never to be heeded. Not completely certain, but it is probably somehow connected to the vital time. No idea what the final warning is. Then it goes on to describe the ground, tree, and chime, and says the past will be tested and future bested. The past tested could mean someone will admit or accept something that happened in the past, future bested..."

"Could mean a prophesy avoided," Nisha suggested. "But I've never heard of that."

I nodded. "And it says our trail will be hard and our journey long. That sounds pretty straight forward. But then it says the destination is where all will go wrong. Where or what is the destination? What will go wrong? And who is 'your greatest foe?' Whose foe is it referring to? Finally, the last line. The ground could cause your ultimate demise."

Adam frowned. "The ground doesn't have to be referring to you. There, it could be literal. Like, the ground will swallow you up."

"And how would that happen? An earthquake. And my dad is Poseidon, the Earthshaker."

"Doesn't mean anything."

Nisha interrupted. "How did you come up with all of that - and remember it?!"

I shrugged. "I watch too much Sherlock."

"Sherlock?"

"BBC show. Nisha, aren't you supposed to be teaching an archery lesson? It was after breakfast, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but, I don't know if they'll be doing that still, you know, what with repairs..."

I glanced at her, confused. "Repairs?"

Nisha looked to Adam for help. "Well, uh, you know, what with the miniature earthquake and stuff... The dining pavilion kinda almost collapsed earlier..."

"Oh. Right. Oh my gods! I can't believe I did that!"

"Yeah. So, I guess I could go see if we're still doing lessons." Nisha stood quickly and wandered away, towards the cluster of cabins and eventually the dining pavilion.

Adam and I watched her go, and then he quickly turned to face me, sitting right in front of me. "So what did you want to talk about? You seem upset about something."

I nodded. "I had a... Dream, a vision." So I told him everything, every single detail I could remember. "In the end, he sent a crab with something back to the city. I think it was this." I took my bracelet off, showing Adam.

"Why would he give you a bracelet?" he asked.

"It's more than a bracelet. It hid my scent the first fourteen years of my life, and it does more than that, too." I held the chain of pearls out and it elongated into a long one-handed sword. Then it shifted, becoming a spear, both celestial bronze with swirled pearl. "So far, I can change it into any blade. At the Summer Solstice, Poseidon told me it can do even more. Adam, I'm so confused and angry at the same time! Why me? Why is my dad Poseidon and not yours or Nisha's or anyone else's? How am I supposed to get through this summer?"

Suddenly I was crying again, and Adam was holding me against him, rubbing my back comfortingly. "Shh, shh," he whispered. "You'll be fine. You'll do better than fine. You're the only one I know who could go through this stuff and have held yourself together for so long. I know that if I were in your place, this camp would have long ago been deeper than Atlantis. The only reason no one in this camp has a bloody nose is because I knew you wouldn't want me to lose my temper when you were trying so hard not to yourself. As for how you'll get through the summer... You have Nisha and me, Nerissa."

I just nodded and pressed my face into his shirt. "Thank you, Adam," I whispered, and looked up into his eyes. His eyes that seemed to be calling me. His beautiful... Blue... Eyes.

I shook of my thoughts. Where had that come from?

_Oh. Um, Nerissa, is this a bad time?_

I stood up, wiping my face and turning to the white Pegasus.

"Nope. What's up, Pearl? And how did you get out of your stall?" I asked.

_Well, um, you see, this one pegasus across the aisle, he was kind of annoying me, so I, you know, broke the door down... And I was thinking we could go for a flight... _Pearl looked down, pawing at the sand. I stared at her, open mouthed.

"What happened?" Adam asked, standing up. Did I imagine it or was there a disappointed look in his eyes? It disappeared before I could be sure.

Again I shook off my thoughts. "She said the broke down her stall door just because she was annoyed with another pegasus. And now she wants to go flying with me."

"Go ahead then. Maybe the fresh air will help you."

"Thanks," I said gratefully before hopping up on my pegasus. "Where to, Pearl?"

She whinnied and jumped into the air and I turned on me perch to watch Adam walk away down the beach.

_How about Florida? Or California? Ohh, maybe Idaho, I hear they have good grass!_

I laughed at the horse's antics. "Not that far, sorry. Why don't we touch down by the North Woods? I haven't been in there yet!"

I felt Pearl shudder under me. _But there are _monsters, _Nerissa!_

"Sounds good to me. I need some practice, straw dummies aren't very good competition, and neither are Adam or Nisha, no offense to them."

_Aren't you supposed to go with someone else if you go monster hunting though?_

I shrugged. "Probably. But I'm fine! We'll stay near the creek. Besides, you're with me!"

_On your own head be it..._

Soon we landed at the edge of the woods, right where the creek was trickling out. I dismounted and Pearl and I headed into the forest, lit up in the afternoon sun. It was peaceful, with the occasional song of a bird, squirrels skittering up trees, and soft hoof beats on the mulchy forest floor.

"No monsters," I muttered, almost disappointedly. "Where are all the monsters?"

_Hiding? _Pearl suggested. _Maybe they knew you were coming and were scared._

"Sure. Maybe that's it. It's still really quiet though. What about the birds and smaller animals?"

_They- they were here just a minute ago! Do you smell that?!_ Pearl whinnied, prancing from hoof to hoof.

I slipped my bracelet off as it elongated into a double edged rapier, my favorite weapon so far. Rapiers were much thinner and delicate looking than the average sword, but if you knew how to use them, they were strong and deadly, especially if it was celestial bronze.

I stared into the trees, when two _things _appeared. They were pretty big, about the size of a mastiff. They were also ants. Yes, ants, two huge, mastiff sized ants were coming out of the woods towards me.

"Um, okaaay..." I said, just as one of them jumped at me. "Woah!" I leaped back into the water, slashing my rapier and slicing the ant's leg off. I shook of my skeptic side - these ants really could be a threat - and got into a battle stance. As the first ant rolled around on the ground trying to stand up, the other one came at me more slowly. Its gold-capped antennae waved erratically in the air, one pointed towards me and the other towards Pearl.

_Why is it pointing at me? Is it going to shoot me or something? Please don't let it shoot me!_ I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it's going to shoot you, but if you feel so strongly, wait for me in the air." The pegasus took my advice and took off, staying out of the ants' jumping range. While the ant was distracted, trying to figure out where Pearl had disappeared off to, I thrusted my rapier into the ant's eyes and it exploded into dust, leaving behind the caps from its antennae, which looked like small gold bowls. I turned to the first ant just to find that it wasn't there.

"Great," I muttered, before hearing a terrible scream. I whirled around towards it and saw the ant hanging off of Pearl's leg.

_I thought it was a goner! I came down lower and it pounced on me! Help!_

I snarled, and my rapier shortened to a long throwing dagger. I threw it and it hit its mark, cutting the monsters head off and dissolving it into dust. I noticed it hadn't left a spoil of war as I ran over to Pearl, who had collapsed on the ground, standing on only three legs and her fourth, her front left one, curled awkwardly off the ground and bleeding a slow trickle of golden blood.

"Oh my gods, Pearl, are you all right?!"

_I think it's broken,_ I heard her say faintly. _Do you know what they do to horses with broken limbs?_

I shook my head. "Not you. You're a pegasus. Besides, I won't let them. Can you still fly?" She nodded her head. "I'm not going to ride you, I'll go on the river. You just fly above me. I'll get you some help." I ran back to the creek, stopping to grab the bowls and put them in the pouch I had gotten in Olympus, and stood, a pulling sensation starting in my gut. Quickly a small wave started, and pulled me along, carrying me down the creek until I was finally out of the woods.

"Pearl, go wait in your stall," I ordered, before racing off towards the dining pavilion where Chiron was relating instructions to the demigods doing repairs.

"Nerissa!" he called out as I ran up breathlessly. "Have you come to help?"

"No," I panted. "I need _your_ help. I think Pearl broke something in her leg."

Chiron frowned. "Where is she?"

* * *

"It looks like a muscle was cut. It will heal quickly, especially because she's a pegasus, but she will be in pain for a while, and can't leave her stall. She'll be up and about in probably a week," Chiron explained to me after an agonizingly long wait. "How did she do that? It looks like someone took huge scissors to her."

I hung my head. "It was my fault," I whispered. "After this morning, I talked with Adam and Nisha. And then Pearl came, and said she wanted to go for a flight, so I convinced her to take me to the woods. I guess I wanted to take my frustration out on something, so we went looking for monsters. We found two huge ants, I think they were those giant Indian Ants. So I attacked them, but when one was distracting me, the other latched onto Pearl's hoof."

Chiron studied me and I shifted uncomfortably. "You've been here almost two weeks. You know that there is a reason for the rules we have. This is one. What if Pearl hadn't been able to fly? She wouldn't have been able to get back, and if you had left her, she could have been killed by other monsters."

"I know," I said quietly. "It was stupid and reckless and I almost got one of my few friends killed."

"I'm truly sorry about this morning," he said, his face softening. "I didn't think they had gotten to such a dangerous point. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," I stated. "It isn't that bad. I just have a short temper, and I hate spitballs in my hair."

Chiron eyes me, and I knew he didn't believe me, but he didn't push the subject. "No more riding Pearl, then, and make sure she stays put. And no more going into the woods by yourself! You'll have plenty of time to kill monsters in tonight's game of Capture the Flag."

I groaned; I had completely forgotten about that! "I bet no one's going to want me on their team tonight. I'm going to have a lot of dishes to do, aren't I?"

The centaur smiled. "Probably not. Remember, Ares and Apollo hold the laurels right now. Don't you know the Apollo councilor?"

"I do! Nisha!" I brightened up immediately. "Thanks, Chiron. For everything."

* * *

It was all settled. Nisha had convinced her cabin that I was more of an asset than drawback in the coming match, so for the small fee of me having to do dishes during Apollo's turn for the next rotation, I was on their team, blue, which included just Apollo, Hermes, Athena, the three biggest cabins, and me. The other group, red, was Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Dionysus.

As soon as dinner was over, we all gathered by the woods to hear the final battle plans and gather our armor.

"Nerissa!" Trish, the Athena councilor shouted out. "You're border guard on the creek with Adam, Oscar, Josh, and Aaron. Grab a weapon!"

"I'm fine, thanks," I yelled back, and extended my bracelet into a large one hand sword. I didn't need precision and intricacy right now; I needed strength.

A few people stared at the magical weapon in my hand before Trish grabbed their attention again.

"Good. Josh, Delton, Riley, Katrina..." She rattled off a few more names for the other border guard when Adam slid up beside me.

"At least she recognizes your strengths," he offered. "And put us on the same patrol."

"Yeah, I guess," I said, shrugging. "At least she did acknowledge my strengths instead of putting me up a tree or something."

"Exactly! Keep on thinking positive. Besides, if that prophecy is true, I'm gonna guess we won't be in this camp for much longer. You'll get a quest sooner or later."

"Let's hope it's sooner," commented Nisha, joining us. "I convinced Trish to put me on you guys' patrol. Told her that if you and Adam were outnumbered, our so-called teammates would gang up on you."

"Gee, thanks," I grimaced. "Way to keep me positive."

She shrugged. "No problem. Now are you ready to kick some Ares butt?"

I grinned, and as soon as a shrill whistle pierced the air, we all ran into the dark woods, following the glittering path that was the creek.

"So border patrol. What does that entail?" I asked Adam as we travelled through the trees.

* * *

_Haha, I put a Doctor Who reference in the dream! It isn't obvious, something small. If you can tell me the exact phrase and explain why it is a reference to Doctor Who, I shall answer any three questions/requests you have about this story/my writing/really, anything, _UNLESS _it will spoil the whole story for you. You do not have to use the question right away. Is it strange that when I was going over this I was reading it in a British/English accent even though I'm American?_


	6. I Almost Blow Up My Head

_Another two for you!_

_Thank you reviewers: My whale friend, _**MuchoMangoz1734**_! Love ya!_

_New Favoriters: Again, _**MuchoMangoz1734**

_New Followers: Aaaaaannndddd _**MuchoMangoz1734**_!_

_**This is a disclaimer, cuz I don't own Percy Jackson, yadda yadda yadda...**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: I Almost Blow Up My Head**

* * *

Apparently border patrol was quite eventful. Our group split in half and Adam, Nisha, and I wandered down the creek, watching for the enemy team. We ended up chasing two groups back into their territory and ended up chasing another through the woods on our side. Finally, I skidded to a stop.

"I've an idea. It rained over the woods earlier, right?" Though weather in the camp was controlled by the director, certain nights the rain was allowed to fall on certain areas that needed water. The trees' turn just so happened to be last night, so there were puddles on the ground and collections of water in the trees.

"Yes! It did!" Nisha exclaimed excitedly, latching on to my plan.

Adam was slower. "Yeah, but why does it matter? It just means the leaves are wet and slippery. In fact, that probably - oh. Water! Great idea!"

I rolled my eyes, but I was excited. Controlling water wasn't just my specialty; it was also tons of fun. I started running again, this time with a plan, catching up to the enemy team ahead of us. They were dangerously close to the flag now, but had slowed to a walk, joking about how we were to slow to catch them. I recognized Jared and Kaitlyn, twins from the Ares cabin, and Elizabeth from the Hephaestus cabin, as well as a couple others I didn't know very well.

As soon as I was in a decent spot, my two friends crouching behind me with their eyes glinting in excitement, I closed my eyes. This would be a bit harder than the ocean; not only was it fresh water, there was an equal chance that the rainstorm had been sent by either Zeus or my dad, Poseidon. If it were from the king of gods... Then let's just say this would get a bit tricky. I got lucky though. I soon felt a familiar and welcome tugging sensation in my stomach, and when I opened my eyes, I saw droplets of water everywhere, rising from everything, the grass that showed, fallen leaves, and the trees themselves. I heard a gasp from behind me, and couldn't help thinking that it was beautiful. But I had a job to do. In the fading light, I silently directed the water droplets together, joining them into one writhing ball of water. The group quickly noticed.

"Uh, Jared? You may wanna see this," Kaitlyn said nervously, the first to spot the angry mass.

"What?" Her brother and the rest of the group turned, jumping at the sight of the suspended water. I clenched my teeth; now. The water rushed at them, circling around and cutting off escape before slamming into them from all side. All but one passed out immediately.

Adam jumped up. "Great job, Nerissa! That was amazing!" He ran over to the soaking demigods and slammed the hilt of his sword over the head of the one who was just dazed. "Now what?"

"They're only knocked out, but they should be out for around two or three hours... We should probably head back to the creek." Nisha theorized.

"Sounds good. The water would help me out. That was a lot of water!" I swayed as I was speaking and Adam rushed over, wrapping his arm around me for support.

"Better?" He asked, grinning.

I blushed. "Yeah." And I was. I was still tired, of course; water doesn't like being contained and I had pulled water from everywhere nearby before condensing it, add to the fact that it was fresh water and not ocean water and I was straight out pooped. But I had still been bothered by the fiasco this morning, and Pearl's injury, that I hadn't taken any time to be myself and have fun with my friends. I had been tense all day, but with Adam showing he cared so openly and without hesitation, I had relaxed, all tension leaving my body to be replaced with happiness.

"Come on! Don't want anyone else to get this close!"

Nisha nodded, skipping over to join us, but suddenly freezing. "Wasn't there supposed to be a group over here? Josh, Delton, Riley, Katrina, and a few others were supposed to be a direct guard."

"But it's completely silent."

"Not completely," I whispered. As we all fell silent, movement could be heard further in the trees. It didn't sound like humans though...

Suddenly, around eight ants jumped out of the trees, surrounding us.

I recognized them easily. "Myrmekes Indikoi, Indian Ants. They were the ones who attacked Pearl and me earlier." Earlier when we had been chasing after our now soaking opponents, I had shrunk my sword back down to a bracelet. Grabbing it again now, it grew out into a huge broadsword I was somehow still able to hold.

Nisha took one look at my weapon before placing her bow back in her quiver and drawing a sword. "They outnumber us almost three to one! And the other group had like six people. I don't see us having much of a chance."

"And they wouldn't have had any deadweights to protect," Adam said, gesturing at the six campers on the ground. "We can't just let them get eaten by giant ants, so we can't run."

"What if we did though?" I asked thoughtfully.

Adam looked at me like I was crazy. "Then six innocent-ish people will get eaten by eight giant ants."

I shook my head. "Not if we lead the ants away. If we can get them to the stream, I can drown them."

"Still a couple little problems. One, we're surrounded. Two, how do we know they would follow us? And three, you're already weak from earlier. How would you control a whole stream?" Nisha asked.

"Hey! I'm not weak! I was just a bit tired, but I'm fine now. And these guys protect gold, right?" When Adam nodded, I continued, "and I have some gold. When I defeated the two ants earlier, they left behind two big golden bowls. Throw one, the ants follow and we escape. Hold the other, and use it as bait to lead them to the water."

"That would be a good idea," I jumped at the voice coming from above in the trees. Looking up, we found the missing defenders. The voice had been Delton of Athena. "If we were only working with these ants. But there's a whole colony nearby, and this is their territory, with probably tons of ants. In fact, I can see a few trampling through the woods now. You throwing the gold would make them go crazy, thinking you had already stolen from them. And they are amazingly fast."

"Great," I muttered. "Ambushed by angry ants. Ten worn out demigods against hundreds of ants. Six children of Ares and Hephaestus knocked out on the ground. No big water source nearby, and no one coming for the flag. Any ideas?" I glanced nervously at the ants. None if them had moved yet, which I found strange.

Nisha shrugged. "Any weaknesses?"

"Water and heat," Delton answered after asking his siblings.

"Water again," I grumbled. "That's supposed to be my thing."

"Maybe an underground pool or something?" A boy, Josh suggested. "And we have flares and flaming arrows."

Nisha shook her head. "You don't want to use those here. They'd light up the whole forest!"

As the children of Apollo bickered about arrows, I closed my eyes again and sent my mind searching underground. Of course there was water there, but only tiny droplets. I needed something bigger, preferably salt... Like that! Snapping my eyes open, I turned to Adam.

"I found something. There's like a bunch of small, dormant geysers down there. I might be able to coax them into one more little explosion."

He nodded, eyes gleaming. "Do it. Or wait, would they hit us?"

"Nope. Well, maybe, but I'll do my best to work on only the ones near ants." Again I concentrated on the water. Just as I was about to release the geysers though, they were blocked off from me, and a voice exploded in my head.

_Oh nuh uh uh! These are my krounoús neroú!_

I jumped; I hadn't even given thought to the fact that the geysers could be protected by a nymph! Tree nymphs, water nymphs, yeah sure. I know those. But geyser nymphs? Or, as this one seems to say, water spout nymphs. Then again, I had no idea how to say geyser in Ancient Greek.

"Um, right," I muttered. Now I had to convince an angry nymph to let me use her geysers. "Are you sure I can't use them? I mean, it must be really stuffy under the earth there. If I reactivated the geysers, er, krounoús neroú, then you would have so much more space, not to mention water!" I ignored the strange looks my teammates were giving me, focused on sending the nymph calm, reassuring signals as I spoke.

_How... How are you going to do that?_ The little voice asked, the hostility gone. I relaxed a bit more when the pressure in my head backed off.

"I'm the daughter of Poseidon, the god of seas. I can control water and coax the water spouts to come out of their dormancy." _Hopefully,_ I thought, not voicing the doubt.

The nymph seemed to cheer up at that. _Sea god? I remember the sea,_ the nymph said wistfully. _The wind and salt, and water! So much water! You could swim all day..._

I knelt down, placing a hand on a small mound near me. "Why aren't you in the sea if you love it so much?"

That was probably something I shouldn't have asked, as the nymph screeched in my head. I clamped my hands over my ears and squished into a fetal position, but the sound was _in_ my head, not outside. My sight began to fade, and just when I thought my head would explode, the horrible screech stopped.

_Daughter of Poseidon,_ the nymph hissed, hostility back. _How could I forget? Your father is the reason I have to inhabit all of these tiny, disgusting, underwater pools! His fault! He banished me from the sea! Just because I looked at his son Triton wrong!_ I winced at the end of each sentence as they were punctuated by a sharp pain.

"Um, right," I said quickly. "I'm not him, but that was wrong of him. I think. I might be able to change his mind, but if I can't, maybe I can bring you nice clean ocean water. You just have to let me use the water spouts. At least you wouldn't be underground anymore, right?"

She considered this for a minute. _You would... Get me sea water? Real sea water?_

"Definitely," I promised. "I swear on the River Styx."

_Fine,_ she agreed as thunder rolled in the distance. _I, Atmós give you permission to use my krounoús neroú, with your promise of sea water._

I nodded and broke the connection. When I looked around, I realized that I was still on the ground and everyone, including the ants - which had duplicated - was staring at me. "Well, I figured it out," I said weakly, standing slowly and dizzily. "There was a nymph guarding the geysers or whatever. I convinced her to let me use them."

"What was the little... Attack or whatever you had?" Adam asked.

"She realized that I was the daughter of the god that banished her. That didn't go down well, I think my head almost blew up," I replied, wincing. "Soo... Are there any more ants coming or is this it?"

Delton glanced up and searched the surrounding area. "I think this is it. But geysers? In New York? Are you sure?"

I shook my head. "Not really, but the nymph called them water spouts and they feel like it. Yeah, that's kinda strange, but who knows? Maybe the nymph was the one to create them." Delton nodded, and I once again reached out to the water underground. This time I met no resistance, and water shot up everywhere, scorching the Indian Ants and sending them flying. Most burst into shimmering monster dust, only four surviving. Delton's group shimmied down the tree trunks and we stabbed and slashed the ants until no more were seen.

"Gone," I murmured, before collapsing. Adam sprinted over to me, having just defeated the last ant.

"Nerissa! Are you okay?" Nisha asked joining him.

I nodded, closing my eyes for a second. When they opened, the world wasn't spinning anymore. "All good now. That was just a lot... Taking the water from everywhere and knocking out that one group, my head being attacked by a vengeful nymph, and convincing dormant geysers to kill a bunch of ants. All at a time."

"Yeah. That would be exhausting," Adam conceded. "But will you be alright?"

I held up a finger, telling him to wait a second. Then I directed one last geyser to give a tiny eruption, spouting a warm stream of water over me. Energy immediately flooded into my limbs, and though I wasn't good as new, I'd be able to walk without getting dizzy. Just as I stood up, a crowd of demigods with blue feathers on their helmets ran into the sopping wet clearing of monster dust mud, cheering. Katrina ran ahead of them, a large banner waving behind her. Our team had won the game!


	7. Third Time's a Charm

_No new peeps, I just put up the last chapter!_

_**Disclaimer, blah blah blah...**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Third Time's a Charm**

* * *

The victory was short lived, however, as the rest of the ant colony appeared. Hundreds of ginormous ants with gold caps on their antennae thundered through the brush to the noisy campers, red, blue, and centaur alike. Jaws dropped and weapons rose, but I stood tall. This was gonna suck, and I didn't have much energy left, but I couldn't just let everyone be chomped by those huge, overly rich ants when I had it in my power to stop them.

"Third time's a charm," I muttered, praying to my father for strength and help. I glared uselessly at the ants before raising my arms, tons of gallons of water following my motions, the earth rumbling and rolling around the ants. A couple stumbled, falling out of their ring, but were quickly disposed of by some children of Ares. Somehow, I leached water out of the ground and air around me and it multiplied, growing easily into a large wave. I sent it along the ground and the water wiped the ants off their feet, but somehow everyone else stayed dry. Then the ground shuddered once more and a crack opened, swallowing the monsters. For the third time that night, I felt myself falling, but this time I couldn't force myself to stay awake.

* * *

"Adam, go sleep. You've been here forever! I'll call you if she wakes up."

"Why do you get to stay?"

"Because I listened to Chiron and actually did sleep for a while. You probably didn't even notice, nodding off in your chair!"

"But-"

"No buts, Adam. Your friend is correct, you need to rest."

I groaned then; this arguing was definitely not helping the splitting headache I had. If I didn't know better, I would think I was Zeus and Athena was trying to tear her way out of my skull.

The room silenced and I sent a silent prayer of thanks to my dad. My dad, the god of seas and earthquakes. Water and earthquakes... Oh crap. Friday night, Capture the Flag! Giant ant infestation, me sending that wave of water and opening the earth... My eyes flew open.

Holding back a scream, I stared at the three haggard faces just above my own. I recognized them, of course. Chiron, his beard longer and scruffier, Nisha, her hair frizzy and wild, and finally, Adam. I understood why Nisha insisted he go sleep; his eyes were dull with weariness and worry, there were bags under his eyes, and I was pretty sure he hadn't changed his clothes in a while. One thing was the same, though. The bright, goofy smile he always looked at me with.

"Hey guys," I croaked. Woah. I definitely needed a drink. Chiron seemed to understand. He quickly handed me a glass and I gulped it down gratefully.

"How are you feeling, Nerissa?" he asked me.

"Great. Tired, but great. What happened to the ants? Did it work?"

Adam's face changed abruptly. "Did it work? _Did it work?!_ Do you mean your plan to almost kill yourself to save a bunch of jerks who don't give a centaur's bum about you? Because yeah! It did! And it worried me to Tartarus and back!" I flinched and he turned on his heel, bolting from the room - what I now recognized as the hospital room - and slamming the door.

"Um, ignore him, Nerissa. He's been awake for days, and I think he's going a bit crazy," Nisha said softly, but I balked at her words.

"Days? How long have I been here? What exactly happened?"

Chiron pawed the ground nervously, before explaining. "Well, a colony of Myrmekes ambushed everyone at the end of the game. There were hundreds, and no one knew what to do. But you just stood there and the ants were attacked by water. Then, you caused another earthquake, and the ground cracked. All of the ants fell in. By the way, the only time I've seen the ground open for anyone, it was a child of Hades... But anyways, you passed out. Adam brought you here, and you've been in an almost comatose state for four days."

I just stared at him. I couldn't have heard right. Four days?!

"Is she awake?" The door opened again and two campers came in, Aaron and Josh, the best Apollo medics. "I saw Adam leave; I didn't think he would unless Nerissa woke up," Aaron continued.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I said in a tiny voice.

Josh studied me. "You're definitely awake. Just two squares of ambrosia and you should be able to go. Watch for dizziness, though. You haven't stood in quite a bit." I nodded and the two left, saying something about an arena.

"Here you are," Chiron handed me the ambrosia and I quickly ate it. "Josh is right, you are perfectly fine now. But you had a close call. No more stunts like that until you build up your stamina." I nodded again, rubbing my bracelet, a nervous tick I had developed since I had learned it was a weapon. _But it wasn't there._

"Where's my bracelet, I mean sword?" I asked frantically. If I had lost it...

Nisha calmed me down, speaking calmly. "It's fine. No one knew how to return it to a bracelet form, so it's hanging in your cabin now."

I sighed in relief and sat up slowly. Contrary to what Josh had said, I wasn't dizzy at all, so I stood. I was wearing one of those horrible hospital gowns. Nose wrinkling, I spotted a fresh change of clothes on my nightstand and grabbed it. "I'm going to go change," I told Nisha and Chiron, heading towards the bathroom.

As soon as I was dressed in jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, I wandered back into the main room where only Nisha waited.

"Much better," she approved, and grabbed my hand. "Come on! I want to show you something." She led us out of the Big House and back to the edge of the woods.

"You aren't going to go all PTSD on me, right?" I shook my head, amused and she grinned. We wove through the trees and soon I could hear voices ahead. Finally we reached the clearing where the short battle had taken place. A huge ring of the ground had disappeared, leaving a hole that went Zeus knows how deep. Some campers from the Hephaestus cabin were there, working on a metal bridge spanning the gap, and on the little island more kids worked, creating what looked like a low fence encircling it.

"I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you!" I winced at the familiar voice and turned to face Atmós, the nymph of the geysers I had blown up. She really was beautiful; bright, angry blue eyes, wavy silver hair, a wispy figure, and a shimmering blue dress. "You destroyed them! My precious _krounoús neroú! _You sucked them dry of water and destroyed them in that horrible earthquake!"

"Then how are you still here?" I asked. She simply scowled.

"One is left," she admitted. "But it is between the roots of a tree, and full of mud, and tiny, and freshwater, and not much of a _krounoús neroú_! It is more like a puddle. But my lifeline is connected to it, and I can't leave, even though I really want to!" She pointed over at a small apple tree on the edge of a clearing. I walked over to it, and sure enough, the little pool of water was exactly as she had described. It wouldn't be much of a geyser, but maybe a little spring.

"I could help like I promised," I mused. "I did swear on the River Styx, and that is a pretty big oath. I can clear this spring out and redirect the water to run as salt water. Then if I were to expand it, it would be a wonderful little salt water pond, with water from the ocean and apple blossoms floating in the spring and maybe cattails growing on the edge!"

The nymph stared at me in awe. "Would you really do that?"

I nodded. "Of course. I promised the salt water, but I didn't mean to ruin your water spouts. This is the least I can do!" She nodded, eyes sparkling, and I started immediately. "Nisha, do you mind getting some ocean water in a few buckets? You would have to get it from one of the tide pools so that you know it's nice and clear and you don't accidentally get some starfish or something." She nodded and ran off, as I started with the puddle. First was the salt water. For some reason, underground, it was connected to a channel of fresh water, instead of salt like the others. It took a while, but I slowly guided the salt water channel to the spring and closed the connection to freshwater. Then I dug with a spade I borrowed from Jon, who was working on the bridge, and dug out a reasonable sized indent in the ground about four deep. I lined the bottom with shells and pebbles I gathered from the beach, and cleared out all of the leaves and mulch. Finally, I added the buckets of water that Nisha had been lugging into the woods all day and stood back to study my work. Not the full picture I had given Atmós, but soon it would be, as we tended to it and let it fill with water.

"It's beautiful!" The nymph squealed, laying on her belly and dragging her fingers in the water. "Thank you, child of Poseidon! I misjudged you." I grinned tiredly.

"It's fine. I enjoyed helping, but I'd better get back to the pavilion. It looks like it's about dinner," I commented as the Hephaestus workers gathered their tools and headed back to camp, talking happily.

The nymph nodded and faded into the pond with a wink.

* * *

The mood at dinner was so much different from what I was used to. No spitballs, no name-calling and teasing at all. In fact, everyone was happy and cheerful, smiling at me and even occasionally greeting me. Adam, however, was mysteriously absent.

I excused myself early to go find him, hoping he wasn't still as angry as earlier. He wasn't in his cabin, the armory, or anywhere else, so I finally decided to visit my favorite spot: the beach.

I slowly walked onto the fine sand, watching a silhouette carefully. It was Adam, of course.

"Hey," I said tactfully, sliding down next to him. "What's up?"

He was silent for a moment before answering. "You almost died Friday."

"But I didn't."

"But you could have! And I couldn't help! I could only stand and watch when you did that, I couldn't even stop you! Aaron said that if you had continued, your life energy would just go out. You would have died for a bunch of ungrateful demigods that were always so rude and mean to you. Then you passed out and I tried to catch you but I couldn't, like my arms were jelly. When you didn't wake up for so long, I thought you wouldn't ever. But the worst part is that even though no one is targeting you now, they still don't understand how amazing and special you are. They only see power."

I let him calm down again before speaking. "You think I'm amazing and special?"

After all he had said, Adam seemed surprised at my words. "Well yeah! The first time I saw you, you looked so beautiful and strong and the first thing I thought was, I hope she isn't Hermes or Aphrodite."

I laughed at that; we all knew how much the Aphrodite girls annoyed Adam. But what he said quickly sank in and I blushed. Adam blushed too, like he hasn't meant for those words to escape him.

"Um, right, I'm going to go curl up in a hole and die now," he muttered.

"No," I said, not believing what I was going to say. "It's fine. I think it was cute. And, if it counts, I think you're beautiful and strong too."

He grinned, tension disappearing. "That's a relief. I'm beautiful!" His voice dropped the joking tone quickly, though, taking on a nervous tone. "Hey Nerissa... I'm really sorry about this morning! I really was just worried and still a bit confused, but I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's fine, Adam. But did you ever get some sleep?"

His relieved expression quickly turned more nervous. "Umm... No?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on then, big boy. Not sleeping for four days is bad enough, but five? How about no?"

"Fine," he conceded. "But on one condition; tell me next time you're going to do something brave and stupid."

"As long as you change those clothes, deal."

"Deal!" We shook hands as we stood, laughing a bit. Who cares that it was past curfew?

There weren't and harpies swooping around yet, so we were safe while we walked back to the collection of cabins. Adam insisted on walking me to my own first.

"I promise I'll go right to my own cabin, _Mom_," he joked, and I smiled and entered the cabin for the first time in four days. The first thing that caught my attention was the water fountain.

_I'll have to IM June tomorrow,_ I thought, before jumping into my bed and falling asleep immediately.

* * *

"Erika sent me on a quest."

I glanced at the Aphrodite girl, Elena, I think. After breakfast, she had just walked up to me and started talking. Any other day, this would be weird, but today, I realized that apparently, saving all the campers had changed how they saw me.

"Um, that's nice. But isn't only Chiron allowed to do that?" I asked the beautiful girl.

"Not when it's an Aphrodite quest in camp. He isn't allowed to mess with those."

I was still confused. "Okay, but why are you telling me?"

She smiled, a strange smile, a calming smile. "Oh, no reason. I was just thinking you could, you know, help me out. You see, I have to go in the woods, but I can't do that alone. Maybe you could come with..."

"Maybe... But don't you need a group of three?"

She nodded excitedly. "Of course! But I chose you, so you get to choose our third companion! How's that sound?"

I was getting really suspicious now, but I didn't think a child of Aphrodite could give me too much trouble. I nodded agreement. "Alright. I'll help. As for the third person, is Adam okay? Nisha is teaching an archery lesson."

Elena squealed, clapping her hands together like a little girl. "Perfect! Let's go get him!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the arena where Adam was sparring with Kaitlyn. Their bronze blades flashed back and forth, clanging together every once in a while. Finally, Kaitlyn's blade caught Adam's and she threw it away, placing the tip of her sword at his chest.

"And that," she panted to the campers watching, "is how you beat Adam, son of Hermes, supposed best sword fighter in camp." Adam backed away from her sword and spotted Elena and me over on the side, and jogged over.

"Hey, Nerissa. Elena?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yup! Great swordsmanship! I bet you could have beat Kaitlyn easily if you weren't so tired from watching Nerissa sleep the past few days!" He blushed and glanced at me.

"Does everyone in camp know about that?"

I shrugged, but Elena answered for me. "Oh definitely! Especially the Aphrodite cabin. And when you two didn't come back last night until after curfew, oooh, we had lots of fun last night!"

"Uh huh. Nerissa? Can I talk to you?"

I nodded. "Erm, yeah. Why don't we go over to the armory? You can put your armor and sword away."

"Great! I'll wait here!" Elena squealed.

At the armory, Adam quickly put his bronze armor away and hung his sword before turning to me, an accusatory look on his face. "Elena? Of Aphrodite? Really?"

"She came to me after breakfast and asked for help on some sort of quest in the woods, and said I could choose the third person. What was I supposed to say? 'No, go yourself and get eaten by monsters?'"

"She's a child of Aphrodite. Of course that's what you should have done!"

My jaw dropped and I stared at him, appalled. "Why are you so against Aphrodite? You can't just say it's okay to send them away to certain death!"

"You wouldn't understand," he muttered darkly, and I shook my head.

"Fine. Think what you like. But at least just come with! I haven't seen you for four days!"

"What about last night? Which by the way, another reason to be annoyed with Aphrodite. Did you hear what she said?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I heard. I'm not deaf. Just ignore her! And last night doesn't count, you were just apologizing for yelling at me."

He sighed, giving in and grabbing his sword again. "Fine! I'll come! Just for you, though. If Elena gets attacked by a hellhound, I'm not helping."

I grinned smugly. I knew that if I were to help Elena if she were attacked by a monster, Adam would too, regardless of what he said now. "Deal. Now let's go get this over with."

Elena was waiting exactly where she promised, watching Kaitlyn get beat by her brother Jared. "Great! You two are ready to go! Come on! I know the way, you two are just protection."

"Where are we going? What's the mini quest?"

"I know the way, you two are just protection," Elena repeated and I gave up, Adam and me walking behind her.

* * *

We walked around in the woods for what seemed like forever. The sun rose until it reached its highest point in the sky. For lunch we munched on some granola bars. Then the sun lowered. Finally, Elena stopped.

"I have to go alone now. I'll be back in a couple hours. You two just go wait at the bend in the stream over there." She pointed and the two of us nodded. She smiled brightly, skipping off in the opposite direction, whistling a strange tune.

"Soo... To the stream we go?" Adam asked, and I nodded and smiled. Walking through the trees together, we both froze when we saw what was waiting for us.

* * *

_What do you think is waiting for them? Hellhounds? That'd be ironic, huh? Even more ants? That'd be pure evil! Oh, I like that idea... Take a guess! Oh, I also need good Hermes cabin pranking ideas! Thanks for reading and reviewing (please!)!_


End file.
